


Just a Few Bruises

by sherlockthearchangel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockthearchangel/pseuds/sherlockthearchangel
Summary: Ianto stumbled into the back of the SUV, holding in his painful hiss. There wasn't an inch of his body that didn't hurt. He leaned heavily into the seat letting his body sink into the leather. He felt weird being in the vehicle with just Jack and Toshiko. Owen had gone with Gwen to the hospital. Ianto was a little salty about the lack of care his friends seemed to give him. He wasn't surprised though. After Lisa, it was the least he deserved. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep on the way back to the Hub.--------------When he entered his flat he headed for the bathroom desperate to relieve his bladder. He closed the door behind himself and suddenly spotted the small rectangular box he had left on the counter. He forgot about it considering everything going on with the cannibals and Lisa.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. It's Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for what prompted me to ever write this. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it.

Ianto stumbled into the back of the SUV, holding in his painful hiss. There wasn't an inch of his body that didn't hurt. He leaned heavily into the seat letting his body sink into the leather. He felt weird being in the vehicle with just Jack and Toshiko. Owen had gone with Gwen to the hospital. Ianto was a little salty about the lack of care his friends seemed to give him. He wasn't surprised though. After Lisa, it was the least he deserved. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep on the way back to the Hub.

He jumped at the sound of the SUV doors slamming closed. He groaned in pain as he pushed open the door and headed into the Hub. Jack was locked away in his office while Toshiko was on her computer. He considered staying and archiving for a while but he just wanted to get this hellish day over with. He grabbed his keys from a nearby table before heading for the tourist office. He just wanted to get home and have a nice bath and get some sleep.

When he entered his flat he headed for the bathroom desperate to relieve his bladder. He closed the door behind himself and suddenly spotted the small rectangular box he had left on the counter. He forgot about it considering everything going on with the cannibals and Lisa.

Surely whatever life he could have possibly been harboring was dead as a result of the beating he received. He shrugged before ripping open the box in a weird sense of rage. He dipped it in the stream before setting it on the edge of the sink. He cleaned himself up, flushed the toilet, and plugged the tub to begin filling it with water. He slowly undressed and tossed his clothing onto the ground. He tested the water with his toes before sinking in. He sighed in relief as he felt the pain from his bruises subside.

He closed his eyes and drifted asleep once again. When he woke the water was longer hot but merely luke-warm. He stood from the tub and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack before wrapping it securely around his waist. He started towards the door before he remembered the piece of plastic sitting on the sink. He looked down at it and felt his heart sink into his stomach. He felt faint at the sight and sank to his knees in front of the toilet. He gagged but nothing but water and bile spilled into the basin. Ianto needed a doctor because if it was true then the cannibals could’ve seriously harmed it. 

He ran from the bathroom and snatched his phone from the kitchen counter, ignoring the water trailing behind him, and quickly dialed for Owen. The older man answered on the second ring.

“What’s wrong, Teaboy?” The older man sounded tired, most likely from being with Gwen in the hospital. 

"Can you meet me at the hub? I need a scan done." He tapped his hand nervously against the countertop.

"It's two in the morning, Jones. Is it urgent?" The older man sighed through the phone.

"Yes- I don't know…" he stuttered through his sentence.

Owen was silent on the other line for a few seconds. "Fine, I'll meet you there in half an hour." The tone was suspicious with a hint of concern.

Ianto hung up and hurried into his bedroom. He tossed on a random t-shirt and some sweatpants. He grabbed the test from the sink and shoved it into his pocket before snatching his keys from the bowl. A walk that normally took him twenty minutes was managed in a time of about fifteen. Ianto felt awkward as he entered the hub. He walked quietly to the autopsy bay. He hoped at this time Jack was dead asleep in his bunker. 

Another five minutes passed before Owen showed up. The older man looked worn out and tired. He glared at Ianto as he descended the steps. 

"What's the problem? Got another cyberman in our basement?" He sneered.

Ianto flinched at the hostility and stood from the chair he was sitting in. "This was a bad idea." He headed to the stairs. Owen grabbed his wrist and turned him to face him.

"I'm sorry, long night okay? Just tell me what's wrong." Owen gave a sad smile as he motioned for his patient to sit at the table.

With shaking hands Ianto withdrew the test from his pocket and held it out to Owen. Owen pinched his brows together in confusion before he took a sharp inhale.

"No fucking way, mate… how is this possible?" He set the test on the desk nearby and grabbed a pair of gloves.

"It was a year or two ago. I was archiving some stuff and I touched some weird alien fertility thing. Now I have a uterus. It's not something I want to get into. I never thought it would be a problem." He whispered the last sentence. 

"Alright, shirt off and lay down," Owen instructed and averted his eyes until his patient was ready.

Owen's eyes widened at the sight of his friend. Ianto was covered in bruises of various colors and in some places he had shallow cuts. "Jesus, Ianto. Lemme get my kit I'll need to do a full workup. Why the hell didn't you say you were injured like this!" 

"I'm fine. It's just a few bruises." He played it off as nothing which made an odd fire burn in Owen's stomach. 

"It's not fine! How are you even conscious? God, Ianto… with these injuries, if you're pregnant…” Owen couldn't finish his sentence. He swallowed hard before beginning to feel along Ianto's ribcage. 

He counted at least two broken ribs and a few cracked. He was disturbed that he could see all Ianto's ribs. He wondered how they all managed to ignore him that much. He moved further down and was about to start feeling around his stomach when he paused. The swell of his stomach was obvious. He must be pretty far along, he thought. He stepped back and stripped the gloves from his hands before dropping them into a nearby trash can.

“Put your hand on the scanner.” He instructed Ianto, as he pointed at the machine in the corner. 

Ianto eased off the table and reached for the scanner. He held his hand there until it beeped. Owen's eyes were dancing across the screen, observing each word and diagram.

"Well, it's human and healthy. Scan says you're about fourteen weeks gone." He explained.

Ianto lowered his head in shame. "I don't know what to do now."

"Well, maybe start with some bed rest and better eating habits, mate." 

Ianto sighed sadly, "I'm gonna lose my job because of this. I'm already on thin ice!" He hissed.

Owen gave him a solemn expression. "Well, as long as you're my patient you aren't going anywhere." 

Ianto nodded and pulled his shirt back on from where he had left it on the table. He tried to hide the fear in his eyes as he stared helplessly at the results of the scan. The recording of the heartbeat was pounding in his head giving him an instant headache. That blob was somehow his baby, his and Jack's baby. He let out an ugly sob and buried his face in his arms. Owen stepped forward hesitantly and wrapped a comforting hug around his friend. It was odd for the doctor to ever show emotion like that.

"It's alright. I know it's a lot but you'll get through it." Owen reassured.

Ianto turned and hid his face into Owen's shoulder. "I'm scared. I have to tell him and he'll fire me. He's just so angry all the time and this will kill every chance I have at fixing it." Ianto stepped back from the hug and slumped against the wall. "He thinks I shagged him to get Lisa into the hub. Maybe I flirted a little but I never meant for it to go that far. I never meant to fall in love with him." He explained.

"Well, mate you're gonna have to tell him because you're starting to show and you can't hide it," Owen gestured to his swollen stomach.

"I know. I'll tell him tomorrow. I just need to figure out how."

"Well, I'll order in some prenatal vitamins and some other stuff should be here in about two days." Owen reached for his jacket and slipped it on.

"Thanks." Ianto followed the doctor out of the cog door.

"Once you tell Jack I'm admitting you under my care. You'll stay in the hub where someone can keep an eye on you. You're underweight and severely injured, this is not an option." Owen explained as he stomped through the tourist's office to his car.

\-----------------

Ianto felt like a zombie as he resisted the urge to drink coffee. He had spent most of his night vomiting violently into his toilet. He attributed it to the anxiety of having to tell Jack. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat feeling fidgety and slightly sick. He shot from his seat suddenly feeling the need to provide the team with coffee. He made it quickly ensuring they all had favorable levels of cream and sugar. 

Owen preferred his coffee black. Jack liked a bit of sugar. Gwen preferred quite a heavy amount of cream and sugar and occasionally Ianto added some cocoa as a treat. Tosh liked only a little bit of sugar and cream. He lifted the tray from beside the coffee machine and made his way up the stairs. 

He served Owen first. The older man looked up from the autopsy report he was filling out and gave a thankful smile. Ianto felt a little unnerved at the small affection. He moved towards Tosh who was busy typing away while snacking on a salad. Tosh didn't acknowledge him but that wasn't abnormal when she was busy. He dropped by Gwen and handed her mug to her outstretched hands. She sipped it with a relieved sigh.

"I don't know how you manage such a wonderful coffee, Ianto."

"Just a good brew I suppose." He wasn't sure how to respond. After all, it was just a cheap coffee maker and some store brand coffee beans. 

He took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs to Jack's office. The door was open but he closed it behind himself. Jack was filling out rift reports with a stern expression. He slipped the mug quietly on to the desk and took a seat on the chair in front. Jack looked up from his reports.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

Ianto scratched nervously at the inside of his wrist. "Can we talk?"

"Fine." Jack snapped the folder closed and looked at Ianto with annoyance.

Ianto felt all the confidence leave his body. He took a deep breath. "Do you remember that um, weevil that got lost by the creek a few months ago?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "yes. Can you get to the point of this? I'm kind of busy." 

Ianto felt his stomach cramp painfully and he dashed from his seat to the bin. He was sick in the bin for over a minute. He slumped against the wall and fell to the floor as all his energy dissipated. 

He barely noticed the hand that was combing through his hair. " 'Yan, are you with me?" 

He nodded not trusting his stomach if he opened his mouth. He jumped as he heard Jack's desperate call for Owen. Ianto felt his stomach turn again and suddenly the bin was at his level, tilted so he wouldn't have to move from his position. His vision was blurry but the inside of the bin was red, very red.

Owen rushed up the stairs, telling the girls to stay downstairs. As he entered the office he saw Ianto sitting against the wall with the trash bin between his legs. Jack leaned against him with one hand in his hair and the other over his hand. Owen crouched beside Ianto and pried the bin from his hands before setting it aside. The younger man was pale with flecks of blood around his mouth. 

"Jesus, what happened?" He lifted Ianto's head looking at his unfocused eyes.

Jack pointed to the bin, "he's puking blood!"

Owen gently released his hold on his patient and stood. "Grab him and get him to my table."

They rushed from Jack's office to the medical bay in seconds. Ianto was too delirious to know what was happening. He whined when the warm hands around his body were replaced by a freezing table. He batted away Owen's hands as he began tugging his tie undone and stripping him of his waistcoat and shirt. 

"Stop moving for god sakes!" Owen shouted as he tossed the clothing somewhere in the direction of where Jack was standing. The immortal caught the clothes but stood several feet back in shock. His lover's body was a mess of black and blue bruises. 

"What's wrong with him?" His voice was low and dripping with concern.

Owen rushed for an IV and began prepping injections and other items. "The cannibals beat the hell outta him. He seemed fairly okay last night but I guess maybe he was already sick this morning. My theory is he was sick this morning and ruptured something that was already sensitive and injured. So he's internally bleeding if that answers your question." He proceeded to grab a tourniquet and wrap it securely around Ianto's arm before smoothly inserting the IV.

Jack dropped the clothes to the floor and approached the table. "How do we help him!"

Owen gave him a nervous glance as he picked up a syringe from his tray. "It's alien medicine but it works. Should heal anything life-threatening. The problem is… I don't know if it's safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe?" Jack yelled.

Owen froze in panic. Ianto must have been in the process of telling Jack when it all happened. He dodged the question. "Our best option is to sedate him for the pain and give him fluids and meds. Get him in a warm soft bed for the next few days and hope it heals on its own. He isn't to move from that bed at all not even to take a piss. If it doesn't improve I will do the injection." Owen explained. 

Ianto was struggling to stay conscious only hearing sounds not actual words. He jumped at the suddenness of someone's hands on his face. He was pleased to see Jack's smiling face looking at him. However, the smile was forced which was freaking him out. 

"Hey, baby, Owen is going to give you some meds, okay? It's to help with the pain so you can sleep." Jack's voice was soothing but he still had no idea what was said to him. He just weakly nodded before Owen decided to insert the IV and begin pushing various medications into it. Once he was satisfied with his work he turned towards Jack.

"Will you make one of the cells somewhat livable and comfortable?" Jack gave him an odd look.

"He can stay in my bunker." Owen looked at him with confusion, "yes I live here. Yes, I have what is essentially an apartment under my office." 

Owen just nodded dumbly. It was at this moment that Tosh made her presence known with a startled gasp. Gwen standing close by.

"Oh my god…" Tosh whispered in horror, "what happened?" 

Jack sighed, "the cannibals beat him more than we thought." 

"I remember he head-butted one of them and was hit with the butt of a gun but this looks like he was just tortured," Tosh exclaimed as she approached her injured friend. She was careful as she brushed his hair from in front of his face with a small whimper.

"Alright well, I need some help taking the tea boy down to whatever Jack has hiding under his office." Owen pulled the IV bag from where it was hung above Ianto and placed it on his patient chest. He looked towards Jack and gave him a nod. 

"Yeah, of course, we will help." Gwen blurted as she stepped closer."

The process was awkward getting into the bunker. Owen and Tosh slowly lowered Ianto down to Jack and Gwen making sure to keep him as straight as possible. Jack and Gwen carried him to the bed where Jack took over. 

He tucked Ianto under the comforter and adjusted his head neatly onto the pillow. He managed to hang the IV bag with a hook and string around the headboard. Owen appeared when a plastic bin full of medical equipment that he started spreading over one of Jack's nightstands. 

"God this is such a mess," Jack complained and flopped onto the empty side of the bed.

"Oh you have no idea, mate, no idea," Owen whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" 

"Oh, nothing. I was just agreeing."


	2. Floating

Ianto could've sworn nothing felt as bad as waking up the next morning. Though the pain was dimmer than before he was sore and his mind was foggy. He opened his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. Confusion entered his thoughts as he recognized the concrete ceiling of Jack's bunker. He was then aware of the arm that was thrown over his chest keeping him in place.

The captain was soundly asleep snoring softly beside him. A sight that Ianto hadn't seen in nearly three months. The younger man reached a hand out to run it through Jack's soft hair. The action made him shuffle in his sleep and begin to wake up. The sight of a conscious Ianto had him sitting up and staring at him.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked and he stood from the bed.

Ianto frowned at the sudden tension in the room. "Been better." His voice was rough and the vibration made him cough. He jumped as a warm body sat on the bed next to him. 

"I'm going to help you sit up." He explained as he began shifting Ianto's body upwards to lean against him. 

The movement caused the pain in his stomach to increase significantly and he panicked as a similar feeling of nausea came over him. Jack quickly moved the pillows into a different position and moved Ianto back to them. Jack handed over a nearby glass of water. Ianto sipped it slowly allowing it to push the feeling of sickness back down. 

"Why- why do I feel so… floaty?" Ianto asked.

Jack laughed slightly, "Drugs. Owen gave you the best."

"What happened?"

"You got the shit beat out of you, didn't tell anyone, started vomiting blood into my trash can, and to sum it up you have a tear in your stomach lining or something. Owen can't pinpoint it exactly." Jack's voice held a bit of anger but Ianto wasn't paying attention to that. 

Ianto panicked immediately, "where's Owen?"

"Right here, Ianto," Owen shouted from where he was coming down into the bunker. The doctor appeared with a small sauce dish filled with pills. "Take these."

Ianto reached with a shaking hand and took the dish. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed with another sip of his water. 

"Is it okay?” Ianto looked at Owen with unreadable eyes. 

Owen glanced at Jack before looking back at Ianto. “Yeah.”

Jack squinted at them in confusion. “Is what okay?”

Owen stared at Ianto in panic and Ianto shared the same expression. Owen gave Ianto a small nod to let him know that he should tell Jack.

Ianto cringed inwardly feeling shameful about what he was about to say. Jack was going to be furious. After all, he seduced his way into Torchwood for Lisa. “Okay, um, there’s no easy way to say this but Rwy'n feichiog.”

Jack was silent. His expression was changing within seconds from confusion, frustration, concern, and finally anger. Ianto looked down terrified of making eye contact. His former lover stood from the bed and moved to the other side of the room.

"You're fired. When you're healed, I want you gone." Jack was gone from the bunker in seconds.

Ianto fell back onto the pillows feeling the tears welling in his eyes. He let out a choked sob and turned onto his side away from Owen. His sobs were stifled by the pillow but still loud and heartbreaking. Ianto's sobs mixed with rapid breathing and he began to shake. Owen stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it'll be okay." Owen wasn't one for comfort. "I think you're having a panic attack. You need to breathe before you pass out." 

Anger suddenly appeared. Ianto didn't want comfort, he didn't want anything. He'd lost everything and nothing was ever going to fix that. He jerked away from Owen's touch.

"Please just go. Just leave me alone." He whimpered.

"I still need to see your injuries," Owen explained.

"I don't care."

"Ian-"

"Go away! I don't want anything from any of you! Just piss off." He growled.

Owen hesitantly left the bunker leaving Ianto in a shaking heap on the bed. 

\------------------

Gwen climbed down with one hand the other containing a plate of pizza. She quietly walked towards the bed and placed the plate onto the nightstand.

"Hey, Owen asked me to bring you down some dinner." The only response she got was a grunt from under the covers.

The morning was much the same. Owen was disappointed to see the pizza untouched and stale. He tossed the pizza and replaced it with a mug of coffee and some toast.

"I brought some coffee. It's decaf, sorry. It's probably terrible. I'm not much of a barista." Owen tried to joke but Ianto wasn't laughing. "Do you mind if I check the bruising on your stomach and see if it's gone down any and if the baby is okay?"

Ianto made an angry huff, "let it die, let me die." 

The words were muffled under the covers but they were undeniable. Owen felt sick as he went about switching the IV bag and dealing with the meds. He said nothing and left him alone.

Tosh took note that Owen seemed distant today. He held a sad look on his face and his work barely started. Jack was being weird as well. His commands we're short and snappy. If he was in the hub at all he was in his office. She closed her laptop before making her way to the autopsy area.

"Owen?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" 

He looked out from the skeleton and shook his head. "It's Ianto… he's just very sick and it's a bit bothersome ya know?" He wasn't sure if he should tell about what the youngest member of the team had said.

"I'll go to visit him. It's about lunchtime isn't it?"

Owen nodded and she left. Tosh returned to the hub with Chinese food about an hour later. 

Ianto was unresponsive to her and hadn't eaten the toast from the morning. She left the Chinese food and patted him on the shoulder as she left. 

\-----------------  
A week later and Ianto was a shell. The pain and bruising significantly decreased but there was nothing behind his eyes. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh all took turns leaving him food and attempting conversation. They got nothing but grunts and growls in return. Owen didn't tell anyone but if Ianto's health didn't improve they had less than a week before Ianto would probably miscarry and another week and they would probably lose him. 

He debated his options. Ianto was running out of time and he felt hopeless. The baby was pulling life from Ianto's body trying to keep itself alive. If Ianto wasn't going to eat then he was prepared to place a feeding tube. The fetus needed nutrition and Ianto wasn't providing it. He tried numerous times to talk to Jack but the immortal just blew him off every time. He stood from his work station and over to Tosh. 

"Tosh, can you talk to Jack for me?"

Tosh looked up from her computer with a confused expression. "Oh, why?"

"Just see if he'll bring Ianto down some food. Make an excuse for why the rest of us can't. Maybe it'll encourage Ianto to eat." As he said it out loud he realized how ridiculous and far-fetched his plan was.

"You think that would work?"

"Honestly… No, but I can't think of anything else except for placing a nasogastric tube and force-feeding him." Owen gave her a pleading puppy dog look.

Tosh sighed and stood from her desk. She made her way up the stairs to Jack's office where the immortal was reading over files. Jack looked up with a smile as he saw her approach.

"Tosh, what can I do for you?" He flashed his shiny smile.

"The team and I were going to head out early to check on a rift alert across the city. I was hoping maybe you would stay behind and bring Ianto his dinner later?" She looked uncertain as she watched Jack's smile fade quickly.

"Why, can't he feed himself?" Jack hissed.

"He's still on bed rest." 

"Fine."

\-------------------  
Ianto jumped awake at the sound of the bunker opening. He figured it was someone coming to replace his uneaten food. He listened to the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer. Jack's footsteps? No, not a chance… he fired me.

"Jones?" Jack asked as he noticed the untouched soup and tea from earlier.

Ianto felt fear grip his mind. Jack was here to finally kick him out of his bed and out of torchwood. He sighed heavily but chose not to move or respond.

"I brought you biscuits and tea. I didn't know what to bring you. Can you please look at me?" Jack placed the tray onto the nightstand and moved the bowl to the table. 

Ianto thought about ignoring him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He rolled over slowly, careful not to tangle himself in the IV line or the heart monitor cord. 

Jack felt sick at the sight. Ianto's face was gaunt. His eyes looked lifeless and his skin was pale with a bluish tint. The bruises that decorated his cheek and eye socket didn't help. He seemed defeated and tired as he laid shivering in the bed. Jack could have sworn he hadn't looked this bad a week ago. Suddenly his anger disappeared and immense concern was all that was left. 

"Hey, " Jack sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand in Ianto's hair. "When was the last time you ate something?" 

" 'm not hungry," Ianto mumbled, his voice rough with disuse.

Jack frowned. "Well, don't you think the little one is hungry?" 

Jack felt Ianto's whole body stiffen in fear. He found himself running calming fingers through his hair to calm him down. 

"You don't have to do this," Ianto whispered.

"Do what?" jack replied, feigning ignorance 

"Care. Just retcon me, kill me, or kill it. Please don't drag it out. You've already fired me, just finish it."

Jack felt sick at Ianto's words. "I'm not gonna retcon you or kill you… but I had to fire you." Jack looked away from Ianto. "You slept with an alien and now you're pregnant. Do you understand how that looks? You're a pregnant man. UNIT will treat you like a test subject. They're already furious about the cyberman in the basement!" 

Ianto understood but was still confused. "I didn't sleep with an alien… I wouldn't do that to you." 

"You seduced me to sneak Lisa into Torchwood. Sorry if I don't trust you." Jack sniped, causing Ianto to flinch away. "What else produces a human male pregnancy besides aliens."

"Alien technology. It was an accident. I was archiving without gloves and I touched some alien fertility thing. I had these awful cramps for days… I snuck into the hub one night to use Owen's scanner. I somehow have a womb. I didn't ever think it would be a problem and I didn't want you to be mad. So I just kept it to myself." Ianto stared at Jack with hardened eyes. It was the most emotion he'd shown in weeks. 

"So the baby… it's mine?"

"Yes." Ianto whimpered the bottled up emotions spinning in his head. "It was never fake, Jack. I know you think that I shagged you to get Lisa in here. I never meant for it to go that far but I couldn't stop myself from falling for you… I love you. I know I fucked it up and it's over. I just wanted you to know that my feelings were- are real." Ianto flipped over to face away from Jack. He didn't want the captain to see his tears. 

He felt the bed dip beside him and the covers lift. Ianto held his breath as he felt two strong arms wrap around his body. One arm slung around his stomach and the other wiggled under his head. Ianto's breath hitched as Jack's hands wandered to his stomach where he began rubbing soothing circles on the bump. Jack was confused at how obvious the bump was already. 

"Hey, 'yan?" He sleepily asked.

"Yeah, Jack?" Ianto's voice cracked as he said the words.

"How far along are you?"

"Must be around 15 weeks by now." He responded, the question making him feel slightly awkward. 

"The weevil by the creek. We went back to yours afterward and drank a lot of scotch." Jack recalled. "So when you- when you were in my office you were trying to tell me you were pregnant?"

Ianto nodded and snuggled further into Jack's body. "Ianto, I'm sorry but you can sleep in a few but I need you to eat the biscuit and drink something."

Ianto groaned but sat up begrudgingly with the help of Jack who proceeded to place the plate into his lap.


	3. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter out. College has taken a lot of me.

Owen was halfway out of his coat as the rift door rolled open. He yawned as he tossed his jacket onto the autopsy table. He was starting to miss Ianto's coffee. He gathered another bag of saline and a few other items before trudging his way into Jack's office. He was concerned that the captain wasn't seated at his desk or dozing on the couch. The hatch was already open so he climbed down. 

The sight before him both warmed his heart and freaked him out. Jack had all his limbs protectively wrapped around Ianto while Ianto's head was tucked under Jack's chin. Tosh's plan must have worked because a clean plate and empty mug were sat on the nearby table. Owen crept closer and assessed how he was going to get Ianto's hand without waking them up.

As he reached for the hand Jack's snoring ceased and he began to shift around. The captain's eyes blinked open slowly and he looked confused as to why Owen was in his bunker.

"Owen?" He asked as he sat up and extracted himself carefully from around his partner.

Owen took the opportunity to begin replacing the saline bag. “Hey… what’s up?” He awkwardly replied, unsure how to deal with his boss’s new attitude. 

“ 

"I'm just changing the saline bag. Sorry if I woke you." He whispered.

Jack stretched as he sat and dropped his feet to the floor. "It's fine." 

Owen continued with his work pumping various other vitamins and minerals through the IV. Jack looked up from his place on the bed with sadness.

"Owen?" He asked again, voice sadder this time.

"Yeah, mate?" 

"Are they going to make it?" 

Owen took a deep breath and paused what he was doing. Glancing at Ianto he felt weary. The state of his body was still horrific and he was truly amazed he had made it so long. However, with Jack finally back at his side he hoped that it would give the tea boy some energy and strength to fight again. 

"Yesterday I would've said no," he watched Jack's face fill with guilt. "He seems to be making immense improvement today." 

Jack's features softened and he stood to move towards the empty dishes. "I'm gonna go make him some breakfast."

"I bought those biscuits he loves. I was hoping that I could get him to eat today. Seems like you have it figured out, though." Owen smiled as he followed the captain out of the bunker. 

\----------------------

Ianto was tired from the walk up the stairs to his flat, even with the support of Jack holding him up. Leaned heavily against Jack as the immortal fiddled with the lock and key. Soon enough they were stumbling into Ianto's stale-smelling apartment. He cringed at the half-packed boxes of Lisa's stuff and his bloody clothing leaving a trail to the bathroom. Jack led him over onto the sofa before disappearing into the bedroom. Ianto was drifting to sleep when he felt a fluffy blanket being thrown over him and a pillow shoved under his head. 

"I was gonna turn on the TV and make you something to eat," Jack explained as he ran his fingers through Ianto's hair.

Ianto smiled sleepily, "I just wanna sleep."

"That's fine. I'll just tidy up the place for you." 

"You don't have to." 

"Just go to sleep, 'Yan." Jack pulled the blanket up under the younger man's chin.

Jack gathered up all the clothes on the floor before dropping them into a laundry basket outside the bathroom. He grabbed an old rag and made his way into the bathroom. He scrubbed the surfaces of dust, blood, and dirt. He hesitated when he saw the open pregnancy box that had fallen beside the toilet. He shivered at the thought of Ianto that night. The younger man must have been terrified and in so much pain and he spent half a month dealing with it alone. He threw it in the trash before pulling the bag out of the can and taking it outside the flat door. It took Jack another two hours of packing boxes of Lisa’s stuff and stacking it against the wall until he was finished.

In the kitchen, he brewed a pot of coffee and heated some soup on the stove. Just as he was pouring the fresh coffee into two mugs he heard Ianto’s small whisper from the couch.

“Jack?” Ianto called quietly. 

Jack grabbed the other mug and hurried to the couch where he found his partner sitting up with tired eyes. “Hey, how did you sleep?” he handed over the mug and took a seat on the coffee table across from him.

“Fine, I just thought you would’ve left by now?” Ianto held his coffee between both shaking hands as he sipped it slowly. 

“No, why would I leave?"

Ianto looked away avoiding Jack's eyes. "You don't have to stay."

Jack sat his mug next to him before moving to sit next to Ianto. He grabbed Ianto's mug from his hands and put it next to him before he pulled the Welsh man into his arms and rubbed comforting hands down his back. Ianto was surprised at the sudden contact and felt himself leaning his head into the immortal's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ianto. I'm so sorry." Jack jumped at the hitched breath that Ianto let out. He pulled back to look at the younger and was saddened at the tears running down his face. "I'll be here every second from now on."

"Jack… what are we going to do?” Ianto asked as he buried his head back into Jack’s chest. 

“Whatever you want to do, ‘Yan. It’s not my body that’s carrying a baby.” 

Ianto dropped his hands from where he was gripping the back of Jack’s greatcoat and placed them on his slightly swollen stomach. “A baby…Jack…” 

“Hm?” Jack lifted his mug from the coffee table and took a sip.

Ianto looked up at him with fearful eyes. “We’re having a baby.” 

Jack let out a breathy laugh as he took another drink of his coffee. “yeah, a little me and you to terrorize everyone." 

Ianto hummed in approval and leaned back into Jack. His eyes were feeling droopy again. The pain meds that Owen had given him made him tired and uncoordinated. 

“Hey no sleeping yet, you gotta eat this soup.” Jack held the sides of his head and forced his eyes to meet his own. Ianto nodded in understanding and whimpered as Jack got up and went to the kitchen.

—————————————  
Ianto startled awake at the sound of a honking car from outside. He looked over at the bedside table and saw his alarm clock said that it was just past five in the morning. He turned slowly so that he was facing the other occupant in the bed. Jack had his arms lazily wrapped around Ianto and was snoring loudly into his ear. Jack looked less tense, and less angry when he was peacefully asleep. A nausea crawled in Ianto’s throat and he launched himself out of bed with a loud hiss of pain. His still sore ribs burned with pain making his sickness worse. As he ripped open the bedroom door and ran towards the bathroom he heard Jack’s feet hit the ground.

His knees banged painfully against the title as he landed hard in front of the toilet and proceeded to expel the little amount of soup and coffee he had managed to consume. He flinched when he felt Jack’s cold hand press against the back of his neck. 

“‘You’re okay, ‘Yan.” Jack soothed as he gently maneuvered them so that they were both sitting on the floor with Ianto sitting between Jack’s legs leaning his back against his chest. He could feel how fast the captain’s heart was beating.

“Sorry.” Ianto's voice came out rough and he coughed a little bit. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

Jack huffed, “don’t worry about it. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Should I call Owen?”

Ianto shook his head weakly, “no it’s just…morning sickness.”

If Ianto was looking at Jack’s face he would’ve seen him contemplating heavily. “You were fine in the hub? Why is it starting now?” 

“It started two months ago. I ignored it, I thought it was stress because of Lisa. Then the cannibals happened. Owen gave me anti-nausea stuff so that the force of puking all the time wouldn’t make the tear worse.” He explained as he began to stand on his shaking legs.  
Jack stood quickly and led Ianto slowly back into bed. He noted that the sun still hadn’t come up yet. 

Ianto stared at the clock with a look of disapproval. “I should get up.”

Jack glanced at the clock and it saw it was about five-thirty. “It’s only five-thirty.”

“I have to get to the hub. I need to clean, get breakfast, and make coffee before everyone comes in.” Ianto moved to stand up again but was caught by the wrist.

“You’re on medical leave, you’re not going into work,” Jack explained with a hint of guilt and sadness. 

Ianto scoffed, “but I’m nearly healed. I can do simple tasks like make coffee, Jack. I’m tired of lying around and being miserable and in pain. I’ve been in bed for nearly three weeks and I’m ready to work again.”

Jack released his hold on Ianto’s wrist and watched as he stiffly walked to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on soon after the door closed.


	4. Disorganized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out where I wanted to go with this story so chapter uploads should start picking up. I generally write two chapters at a time so I have a chapter ready whenever. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we're gonna start getting a little more angsty.

“What’s he doing here?” Owen sniped while he had his hand deep into the bowels of a dead alien. Jack grimaced at the squishing sound that came from the alien's organs being fondled. 

“He insisted he come into work. He promised he wouldn’t do anything strenuous.” Jack explained as he watched Ianto dust the railing of the autopsy bay above them. 

Owen tore off his gloves with a loud snap and tossed them into the garbage with a disgusted look. “Lemme clean up this poor lad and I’ll do a scan on the teaboy to make sure he’s in fighting shape.” 

Jack nodded and moved from where he was leaning against file cabinets and walked up the stairs. Ianto looked up at him when he heard his boss's feet coming up the stairs. Jack smiled at him and continued to his office. 

Ianto set the stack of papers he had just straighter back into the container on Tosh’s desk right when she entered through the hub door. Ianto gave a small friendly smile. Tosh wrapped her arms around Ianto’s chest and hugged him. Even though the hug was soft Ianto still hissed in pain as his ribs were still quite bruised.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry!” Tosh stepped back and held a shocked hand to her mouth.

Ianto smiled reassuringly, “it’s alright it’s just my ribs are still sore and the morning sickness is starting up again.” He explained. 

Tosh stared at him dumbfounded and confused. “Morning sickness?” She asked as her eyes scrunched in suspicion. 

Ianto’s eyes went wide with panic and he unconsciously put a hand on his growing stomach. “I, uh, Owen didn’t tell you?” 

Tosh shook her head, her eyes drifting to his stomach. “Ianto… what did you do to yourself?” She asked calmly. 

The Welshman avoided her eyes as he glanced around the room hoping for his boyfriend or Owen to come save him from this awkward moment. “It’s a long story… but yeah I’m pregnant.” 

Tosh’s face was a mix of horror with a splash of excitement. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “That’s wonderful, Ianto.” Her voice was shaking with shock but it was clear she was genuinely happy for him. “It suits you.”

“Suits me?” 

“You seem brighter, like the world is less heavy on your shoulders.” 

Ianto shrugged as he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. “I never imagined this would be something I would have to worry about.” He rested a hand on his swollen stomach with a proud smile. When he looked back up he noticed that Tosh’s expression had gone from amazed to worry as she looked over his shoulder. 

Ianto spun on the heels of his dress shoes to see behind him. He flinched in embarrassment as he saw Gwen staring at him with furrowed brows and dark eyes. He smiled lightly at Gwen hoping that she didn’t catch his fear. Ianto was never that lucky. 

“Ianto?” Gwen asked as she stepped closer. 

Ianto glanced behind him hoping that Tosh was still there but she had dashed to her desk.

“Hey, Gwen. Coffee will be done in a few.” He explained as he turned away. 

Gwen grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around. He was shaking, afraid of what their newest team member would think of him. He already was not in her good graces because of Lisa and his obvious relationship with Jack. He expected many things from her reaction but the soft and comforting hug she wrapped him in was not one of them. He let out a surprised squeak as she hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re doing better.” She released him with a lingering hand on his shoulder. “That’s amazing, Ianto. Truly, I’m so happy for you.” 

Ianto was stunned into silence by her kindness. Something that he hadn’t expected from really any of his team members ever again after Lisa. 

A loud and irritated voice came from below them. “Jones!” Owen yelled from the bay. 

Ianto excused himself and dashed for the bay where Owen was just finished disposing of the alien. Owen nodded towards the table as a signal for Ianto to take a seat. 

“Owen? Is something wrong?” He asked nervously.

Owen scoffed as the sound of his latex gloves snapping around his wrist echoed in his ears. “No, just checking on my trauma patient.” Owen wasn’t as gentle as he was before as he ran his hands over Ianto’s injuries and noted how they were healing. “Any movement or discomfort from the baby?” 

“Nothing but morning sickness.” 

“You're taking the vitamins?”

“Yes.”

Owen huffed in approval as he quickly scanned Ianto and took note of both the baby’s and Ianto’s heart rates. He was pleased with the results but still concerned. Ianto's weight still wasn’t where he needed to be and his ribs were still bruised. 

“Eat more and go home. You should still be resting. Some of these bruises look rough and you need to be careful.” Owen pulled off his gloves and tossed them in the trash can. 

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I’m not just talking about your injuries. You nearly got eaten a month ago and it hasn’t seemed to phase you.” Owen explained as he plopped down onto his rolling chair.

Ianto didn’t think anyone was even still thinking about the cannibals. He kept a neutral face trying to show that the mention of the cannibals didn’t bother him. He wasn’t about to admit to them that the thoughts of them kept him up at night and haunted his dreams. He wasn’t meant for fieldwork, and he was kind of certain that Jack had brought him on that trip as punishment for the cyberman. 

Ianto shrugged as he buttoned up his shirt and began redoing his perfect tie. “I’ve had other things on my mind. Being nearly devoured by a cannibal isn’t the worst thing that’s happened around here.” 

“Ianto… that was your first field mission.” Owen looked at him sadly, “and you almost died.” 

Ianto scoffed and hopped off the table not looking at Owen as he bolted up the stairs and into the Archives room. 

He spent most of his day holed up at his desk organizing files and faking Jack’s signature on the paperwork he was too lazy to fill out himself. He wasn’t even aware of how tired he was until his eyes slipped closed and the file in his hands fell to the floor with a loud flop. Ianto jumped at the noise and scrambled to his knees to pick up the papers. While he crawled on his hands on knees around the floor he was startled by the pressure his thighs had against his stomach. He sat up onto his knees and looked down at his belly.

He felt odd actually seeing how much it had seemed to grow since his recovery. He was nearly four months gone and his pregnant belly was becoming obvious. He caressed it slowly and carefully like it was a fragile wine glass. 

Jack found him sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by papers with his hands on his stomach and a proud smile hinting on his lips thirty minutes later. The younger man jumped as Jack knelt down in front of him, he hadn’t heard the captain come in. Ianto smiled at him and grabbed the sides of his head. He brought Jack’s lips to his own and moaned into the kiss. He could feel Jack’s smile against his mouth. The Welshman's hands drifted to his shoulders and he pulled Jack with him as he leaned back onto the floor. The cold floor was pleasant against his aching back. Jack laughed as he hovered over Ianto with one knee between his legs and his hands on both sides of his head.

“Is this where I think it’s going?” Jack asked as he pressed his lips to Ianto's neck and sucked lightly at the tender skin.

Ianto bit his lip nervously, “maybe.” Ianto’s hand traveled to the captain's belt. As soon as the belt was released a sudden lust filled the room. 

“Better make this quick before someone comes looking for us,” Jack explained as he easily shimmied Ianto’s pants to his ankles. 

“Fine with me.” Ianto threw Jack’s belt to the side and undid the zipper and button in a matter of seconds. Jack stripped himself of his pants. The men didn’t bother with any of their other clothing. 

\---------------------------------

Ianto and Jack laid panting and sweaty on the floor of the archives room. They lazily kissed and cuddled for a while, too lazy to get up and get dressed. Ianto had his head buried into Jack’s chest when they heard the sound of footsteps from above moving towards either the lift or the stairs. “Shit.” Ianto hissed against Jack’s chest as he sat up and reached for his tie that had been thrown a few feet away.

They dressed quickly and straightened out the papers that we’re still strung around the room. Jack’s grin couldn’t seem to leave his face. Ianto looked at him funny as he plopped back into his office chair.

“What?” Ianto asked with an equally large smile.

Jack leaned up against the side of the desk. “That was probably the best sex we ever had.” 

Ianto laughed, “better than when we did it on the autopsy table?” 

“I’m sorry you did what?!” Owen stood panicked at the bottom of the stairs.

Jack and Ianto snapped their heads to look at him in embarrassment. “What’s up Owen?” Jack asked as he moved towards Owen.

“Just came down to let you know that everyone’s leaving for the day.” Owen handed Jack the autopsy report in his hand. “You both smell and you owe me a new autopsy table.” He growled.

Owen cursed under his breath and stomped back up the stairs. Ianto looked at Jack and let out a hearty laugh. Something Jack hadn’t heard in many months or ever if he really thought about it. He hadn’t seen Ianto genuinely smile in what felt like years. 

“Hey, ‘Yan, are you going to be okay by yourself tonight. I have a lot of work I need to get caught up on.”

Ianto frowned but nodded in understanding. “Yeah, of course. If you would like, can I stay and help?”

Jack shook his head, “no, you should still be resting. I’ll see you in the morning.” Jack ruffled Ianto’s hair before stalking off up the stairs and to his office. 

\-----------------------------

Jack stared mindlessly at the papers in front of him. He was reading the words but not a single one of them he could comprehend through his bleary eyes. He scratched at his head and stretched his back until he heard the desired cracking sound. He glanced at his watch noting that the time was well past two in the morning. He hoped that Ianto had heeded his advice and had gone to bed instead of busing himself with random things.

Jack found himself just smiling thinking about him and the beautiful life they were building together. It wasn’t ideal, with both of them working for a secret government agency but it was enough for him. He cursed himself inwardly as he realized that the papers in front of him had begun to be shoved into their folders by his own hands. He wanted to go home to Ianto and spend the night curled around his lover buried under the incredibly soft sheets of Ianto’s bed. 

He stood to grab his coat from the back of his chair when a horrible screeching sound filled the hub. The sound was loud and grating but it was the best sound that Jack had ever heard at that moment. He slipped his coat on and rushed into his bunker. He shoved all the clothes he could fit into a duffle bag and ran through his office and down the stairs. He nearly cried at the sight of the TARDIS glowing in front of the cog door. He dashed for the door and threw it open. He just hoped that he’d be back in time for the first pot of Ianto’s coffee in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did write some spicer stuff but it was so bad I took it out... anyways, leave a comment if you desire. I always love to hear what people think.


	5. Abandonment

Ianto awoke slowly letting his eyes adjust to the burst of light that filled the bedroom. He stretched out and let his muscles relax as he reached over to the right side of the bed hoping to find his boyfriend. He wasn’t that surprised to see the bed empty though. He sat up and began untwisting the caps to various bottles of medication that sat on his nightstand. Most were vitamins and some of them were pain killers for his ribs. They ached a little more today but it was probably just due to Jack and his floor sex from the previous day. He smirked to himself as he thought about it. As he dry swallowed the pills he nearly choked as he saw the time on the alarm clock. It was well past eight in the morning. He was late. 

Ianto was good at getting ready in a short amount of time but he struggled lately as a result of the morning sickness and fatigue of pregnancy. After he showered and dressed he searched the flat for his phone, but it was nowhere to be seen. He was slightly disappointed since without it he couldn’t call Jack to tell him he would be late but at the same time, he knew his phone was probably still on his desk. He laced up his shoes and he was out the door soon after. 

The Welshman was immediately bombarded as he entered the hub. He jumped back as Owen got into his face with rage in his eyes. Ianto’s phone was shoved into his hands. He glanced down to see the several missed calls and texts. 

Owen was yelling now, “we’ve been calling you all bloody morning!” 

Ianto scoffed, “you couldn’t wait for your coffee?”

“No you twat, Jack’s gone!” Owen’s hands were animated as he continued yelling. “I was kind of hoping you would know where he went considering you fuck each other on a regular basis!”

Ianto just stared at him with wide eyes. “... he didn’t come home last night. What do you mean he’s gone, Owen?”

Owen let out a frustrated laugh. “That’s great, that’s really great. All his clothes are gone and he disappeared into a fucking teleporting police box at two in the morning.” The rage Owen had seemed to drain out of him all at once. 

Ianto’s heart was pounding in his chest as the words hit him. He tried to stay calm, there were plenty of reasonable explanations. Jack would be back any time now. “No… no, he’ll be back. He’s probably just on a rift call or something.” 

Owen looked at him with sad eyes. “Ianto, he took his clothes, and his desk is cleared. I don’t think he’s coming back anytime soon, mate.” 

Ianto just continued to stand there with his heart beating erratically and nausea crawling up his throat. The color drained from his face and he bolted for the nearest trash can. The vomiting turned into violent sobbing and panicked breathing. He was hardly even aware when Owen pried his hands from the edge of the bin and led him over to the couch. 

“Ianto, you gotta breathe mate!” Owen was crouched in front of him with one hand on a knee. “It’s not good for the babe” 

Ianto seemed to lose it all over again with those words. He couldn’t even be embarrassed as he sobbed into Owen’s shoulder. Tosh and Gwen walked through the cog door with their coats already half off. Tosh looked up at the sound of her friends' cries. She abandoned her coat on the floor as she rushed over to see what was going on. Owen flashed her a guilty look as he continued to rub Ianto’s quivering back.

“Jesus, Owen! What did you say to him?” Tosh asked as he sat on the couch next to Ianto and pulled him into her side.

“I just said Jack was gone and it didn’t look like he was coming back.” Owen flinched at his own words. “Did you and Gwen find anything while you were out?” 

Tosh shook her head sadly. “We checked all the high rise building roofs and known Weevil dens.”

Ianto sniffed and lifted his head, “you said he left in a blue box?” His voice was rough with grief. 

Owen squinted at him in confusion, “I said it was a police box… I didn’t say it was blue, but yeah he did.” 

Ianto’s eyes seemed stony and empty as he stared forward not looking at anything in particular. “You’re right… he’s not coming back. He got what he wanted.” 

Gwen scoffed from where she stood behind Owen. “He wanted you, Ianto, and your baby.”

Ianto’s head dropped and he shook it sadly as he lost all the energy he had. “You don’t understand… he’s been waiting for this. It’s all he wanted”

Owen growled, “bullshit. He could’ve taken us with him or at least explained where he was going.” 

Ianto was done with this conversation so he rubbed his hands across his wet eyes before standing abruptly. “Who wants coffee?” 

Tosh shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Uh, we kind of have to figure out who's gonna take over Jack’s job.” 

Owen flopped back onto the couch. “Well someone go grab the emergency contract then!” 

Gwen huffed before stomping up to Jack’s office in search of the folder. The three of them gathered in silence for what felt like hours but must have been less than a minute. Gwen came racing down the stairs with the folder open nearly sending the contents spiraling around the room.

Owen rolled his eyes, “so who's the new boss man?” 

Gwen looked at them in confusion and concern. “It’s- it’s Ianto. He picked Ianto.” 

Ianto could help the loud laugh he let out in response. “You’re kidding.”

She shook her head. “It says that in ‘in the absence of Torchwood 3’s captain the next assigned captain will be Ianto Jones.’ and then Jack signed it right underneath.” She handed the folder over to Ianto who felt faint as he read the words. 

“I-I can’t lead you guys.”

Owen pushed himself off of the couch and gave a hearty pat to Ianto’s shoulder as he passed by and left for the autopsy bay.

Tosh gave him a sad look. “We can figure it out. We’re a team. We’ve always been a team. We don’t need a leader. I say Ianto presents himself as the captain to UNIT and does the paperwork but with everything else we work together.” 

Ianto bit nervously into his lower lip. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m a pregnant man. If UNIT finds out they’ll execute me for treason.” 

“You didn’t commit treason. Your baby isn’t an alien.” Tosh piped in.

Ianto sighed, “they won’t care. They’ll hear the words pregnant male and lose their minds.” 

Gwen grabbed the papers from his hands as he nearly dropped them to the floor. “Jack will come back eventually. It’s possible that UNIT might not even find out about it.” 

“We can hope.” 

——————————————

Ianto hadn’t gotten any real work done in nearly 2 months and today was no exception. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking and his silent tears seemed never-ending. He was glad that his desk was in the basement where no one could witness his grief. It was like the cannibals all over again… Jack had abandoned him for something better. 

He couldn’t decide what emotion he should feel, whether it should be anger at the abandonment or sadness at the loss. He wasn’t the least bit surprised that he wasn’t enough for Jack. Clearly whatever his Doctor could provide him was more valuable than their early morning cuddles and incoming child. It hurt but he had known long before their relationship started that Jack’s loyalty was stronger to someone else. His whole world seemed to be crashing down day by day and there was nothing he could do.

Ianto stood up, grabbed his coat from behind his chair, and took off up the stairs and to the cog door. As he reached the entrance he heard a tired voice from behind him.

“Going home?” Owen asked as he sipped from his mug of cold coffee.

“Yeah. It’s nearly seven and I can’t seem to get much done here.” Ianto watched as the cog door screeched open. “It’s been a shit day.”

Owen set his mug down on a nearby desk and sat down. “Well, I’m heading to the pub soon if you wanna come.” 

Ianto scoffed, “you just need a sober person to drive you home.” 

“Perhaps.” Owen brought the mug to his lips with a bitter grin. “Or maybe this is Irish coffee and I’m already drunk.” 

Ianto stepped through the cog door. “That’s nice Owen, have a great night.” 

“Jack’s really not coming back is he, Teaboy?” Ianto could clearly hear the drunkenness in his voice now. 

“I don’t know,” Ianto said through gritted teeth.

Owen laughed loudly making Ianto flinch. “Sucks to be you.” The doctor stood on shaky legs, “all pregnant and alone thinking that Jack Harkness actually loved you.”

Ianto turned around at those words. “Owen go home, you’re drunk.” 

“Fuck you. He should’ve executed you when he had the chance. All you’ve done since you’ve shown up is destroy this place.” Owen approached him with a fist clenched tightly around the side of his mug.

Ianto wanted to grab the mug for his hands and dump the rest of it right over his head but he held vigil. “I’m going home, Owen. Sitting in an empty room drinking yourself into a coma and insulting me isn’t going to bring Jack back. Trust me if it did I would keep standing here.” 

Ianto let the conversation end there as he turned and stomped through the cog door letting it slam closed behind him. The drive home was uneventful and the roads were unnaturally dark for only being seven at night. He wasn’t graceful getting into his flat as he let the car door slam and made four attempts before he finally got the key into the lock of the flat. He stood helplessly in the middle of his flat looking around.

Everything felt wrong. There were two empty mugs on the table, two empty bowls in the sink, a blanket spread over both halves of the couch, and two towels hanging from the hooks on the bathroom door. He carried the hugs over to the sink and dropped them in, not caring if they cracked or chipped. He felt sick thinking about what Owen had said. 

He was probably right of course Jack didn’t love him. Why would he? Jack could have anybody he ever wanted. Why would he pick someone so unappealing and boring? Ianto didn’t bother with dinner or the dishes, he didn’t even change clothes when he went to bed. He was just simply done. There were too many questions in his head to keep him sane. How was he supposed to raise a baby all by himself? Should he even attempt to be a single father? Certainly working for Torchwood was a good enough reason to not have children let alone being the captain of it. 

He wasn’t sure when he finally let sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto got a little OOC this chapter or more than he already was. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it, I should have the next chapter up this weekend!


	6. Desperation

*dream*

Ianto was kneeling in what he could only describe as a sea of blood. The blood was soaking into his trousers, it was still warm and sticky. His tearful eyes were focused   
on the body of Lisa Hallet as he whispered words of desperation. 

“Lisa, please I love you, please come back. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” 

His hands were cradling her disfigured face. They shook horribly as he pulled her head into his lap and sank from his knees completely to the floor. His bloody hands caressed her hair as he continued his mantra of “I love you” and “I'm sorry”. He must’ve sat there alone for hours as the blood cooled and the room filled with the stench of old blood. 

“Get up.” An angry voice came from behind him. Ianto ceased his movements but didn’t stand. “I said get the fuck up!” He eased Lisa’s body back to the ground before standing on shaky legs. “Look at me!” He squeezed his eyes together in fear as he turned to view Captain Jack Harkness. His eyes shot open when he felt the cold barrel of a gun against his temple. He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as he looked Jack in the eyes.

“Please.” Ianto reached out to touch Jack’s face but he stepped back. 

“Turn around and get on your knees.” Jack gestured to the floor with the gun.

Ianto fell to his knees with a choked sob. “Please, Jack… I have to tell you something.” 

Jack scoffed, “why should I listen to a thing you have to say.” 

Ianto sobbed again and he covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to stifle his cry. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… just don’t kill our baby.”

Jack inhaled sharply. “I’m not buying into any more of your lies!” He screamed. Ianto flinched at the volume. “I’m not lying, Jack! Please don’t-” 

A deafening gunshot rang out in the blood-covered basement.

*end of dream*

Ianto flung himself forward, sending the blanket falling to the floor. He panted heavily as a hand flew to his stomach and the other to the empty side of the bed. He flopped back onto the pillow in relief. The dream had been so vivid and horrible it made his stomach twist with grief. He felt better as soon as his hand rested on his rounding belly. He had recently begun to feel the baby flutter every now and then. The movement made everything so much more real and the excitement and fear seemed to double. Ianto glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it read 4:52 am. It was early but Ianto couldn’t see himself going back to sleep after that.

He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed before standing. He stretched until he heard the desired cracks of his joints. He turned off his alarm and headed to the bathroom. The young man paused in the doorway and turned around to face the bed. The left side of the bed seemed cold and uninviting now. He missed luring Jack out of bed with the promise of hot coffee and a warm shower. All that was left of his presence now was his reading glasses on the nightstand and a faded copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to Galaxy. Ianto swallowed back the lump of grief in his throat before closing the door behind him and heading to the shower.

He took his time showering and dressing. The Welshman was a little annoyed that his suits seemed to be getting tighter around the middle. He would have to get new ones made or just give up and start wearing tracksuits to work. He scoffed at the thought of wearing anything but a well-tailored suit to work. Jack would tease him about his suit collection and how each one was dry cleaned and hung in protective garment bags in the closet. Jack struggled with the organization of the flat for a long time. 

The captain would forget to make the bed with the edges of the sheets tucked around the mattress, and forget to leave the faucet in the shower set just between hot and cold. He tried though, and that was what mattered the most. Ianto neverminded going behind him to restack the mugs in the cabinet or remake the bed. He enjoyed the domesticity of his life with Jack. 

He had wanted nothing more than a normal life since he was twelve years old. He spent most of his teenage years high and drunk trying to cope with the abuse of a homophobic father. One night when he was nineteen the drug use had gone too far and his sister had found him nearly dead in the garden. After that night and lots of rehab he was sober and in University. He met Lisa in University and they were hired by torchwood right after graduating. That was the closest he got to a white picket fence life. Of course with Torchwood things were never that easy.

Ianto grabbed his phone, watch, keys, and wallet before leaving his lifeless flat in the darkness. 

———————————-

Ianto felt weird sitting at Jack’s desk, but Tosh and Gwen had insisted he stay there so they wouldn’t have to go find him in the archives. Jack had been gone for nearly a week now and it was almost as if he was never there in the first place. Ianto was surprised at how smoothly things were going. Jack’s job was surprisingly easy but Ianto had basically been doing it for him for months anyways. 

The rift had been calm for the most part minus a few Weevils that had somehow stumbled into a public park on Tuesday. 

He rarely saw Owen. The English man was either skipping work or day drinking at his desk. They hadn’t said anything to each other since that night. In fact, Owen had been getting the girls to deliver his reports for him. He pretended not to notice the obvious avoidance but it hurt. Owen and he had never been all that close but after Lisa, he had glued himself to Ianto’s side in protest. Owen had protested his execution, retcon, and his termination after the cyber woman. He had come to his flat every day during his suspension. He’d been protecting him from Jack even before he’d found out he was pregnant. 

He knew about Owen’s history with Torchwood and how he joined as a result of his fiance’s death. Despite being close because of the same pain neither he nor Owen ever discussed or wanted to discuss Lisa and Katie. 

He stared longingly at his empty cup of coffee wishing it was full again. He was bitter about his limited coffee intake but he understood nonetheless. He hoped that Gwen was out grabbing breakfast since she was late this morning. His stomach was turning with hunger but at the same time, never-ceasing nausea sat heavy in his throat. The morning sickness had gotten even worse since Jack left but he was too scared to ask Owen for something to help.

Besides the normal uncomfortableness of being pregnant, he felt good. Healthier than he had been in a long time. His ribs seemed to heal nicely along with the various bruises and cuts. He imagined he would’ve felt great if he had gotten more than a few hours of sleep each night. His dreams had been filled with horrible memories and even dreams of the future. He shivered as he thought about the dream he had the night before. He was scribbling baby name ideas onto a sticky note when he heard Gwen call for him.

“Ianto, I’ve got breakfast!” 

He didn’t bother with verbally replying. He trudged down the stairs towards the breakroom where Gwen was unloading take-out containers from a paper bag. He was surprised to see Owen slide into a chair and wordlessly accept a container from Gwen. Tosh had already begun to dig into her scrambled eggs. Gwen dropped a container onto Ianto’s spot at the table as he eased into a chair. It was surprising to see them all at the table, they’d been eating at their desks and at the kitchen counters recently. 

He opened the lid of the box and was pleased to see that Gwen had ordered his favorite, Avocado Toast. He took a large bite into it and chewed it happily. A horrible smell filled the room as he went for a second bite. Ianto glanced up to see Owen removing a large breakfast burrito from his container with a hungry stare. 

He spun in the chair and raced for the bathroom as the burning of vomit filled his throat. His eyes watered at the intensity of the heaves as he gripped the sides of the toilet. When the feeling finally passed a few minutes later he flushed before sliding down the wall with his head leaning back against it. The tile was nice and cold against his incoming headache. 

“Ianto?” Owen tapped on the door lightly, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah…” his voice was rough to his own ears and the smell of his own breath was horrible. He wondered why Owen was the one at the bathroom door. He sighed when he heard Owens approaching footsteps. He had forgotten to shut the door in his panic. 

Owen reached out a hand to help him up. “Come with me.” 

Ianto said nothing as he allowed Owen to hoist him off the dirty floor. Ianto followed Owen down into the autopsy bay where the doctor pulled a bottle out of a nearby cabinet and handed it to him. 

“Anti-nausea with something to help you sleep.” He explained. 

Ianto spun the bottle in hand looking at the label. It was useless looking because he’d never heard of it before. Owen was staring at him with guilt in his eyes and a down-turned smile.

“Listen, Ianto. I don’t really remember what I said but I’m sorry. I was angry and drunk and I took it out on you.” 

Ianto was quite taken aback that Owen had chosen to apologize to him. He wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to him.

Owen sighed and fell gracelessly onto his rolling chair. “I thought Jack would’ve picked me to be in charge...I guess that kind of hurt. I shouldn't have been so pissed about it, you’re doing a great job and I don’t want to do all that bloody paperwork anyways.” 

“Thanks… Owen.” Ianto shifted awkwardly on his feet.

Owen waved him away, “whatever if you tell anyone I apologized to you I’ll make sure your mugs start disappearing.”

Ianto nodded and trudged back up the stairs back up to the meeting room. He found Gwen and Tosh still eating their breakfast and chatting happily. He smiled lightly as he sat back into his seat. He closed the lid of his toast, not feeling all that hungry after his puking session. He sipped at his water, squishing it around in his mouth to rid it of the taste of vomit.

“You alright hun?” Gwen asked.

Ianto looked up from where he was staring at the table. “Yeah of course. Owen’s burrito just had a strong smell to it and it triggered my morning sickness.”

Gwen smiled sadly, “must be the eggs. I’ve heard people get really sick at the smell of eggs when pregnant.” 

Ianto just shrugged and continued to sip at his water. He was so tired that all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and stay there forever. Unfortunately, he still had piles of paperwork sitting on his desk that needed to be sent off to UNIT by the end of the day. He downed the rest of his water before standing and leaving back towards his office. He ignored the girl's look of concern as he passed them. 

He spent the rest of the day penning his name onto stacks of papers and taking phone calls from UNIT. Luckily UNIT had accepted Ianto’s excuse that Jack had gone on holiday. Eventually, the rest of the team had gone home and he was left alone sitting in the hub once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this ended up being a bit of a shorter chapter because I was using it to set up the next chapter mainly. The chapter after this ended up being pretty long. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
